


My Short Stories

by NeonShiShi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childishness, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Office, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Requests, Short, Short Stories, Stone Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonShiShi/pseuds/NeonShiShi
Summary: Just a small book of my small storiesRequests are totally open! Ask me to write anything!A few months ago, I started a book of short stories with a few friends, as you can imagine, it didn't really continue, but I thought since I was writing small things and had nowhere to put them, I'd create a new short story book! The old stories made by me should be in here if I can find them, hope you enjoy!





	1. Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I'm finally back after something like a year! :D
> 
> I had school and just... general lazyness, so sorry about that. I'm back, and I can't promise I'll make any regular updates.
> 
> This was my first online peice, if you have any criticism, I'd be happy to hear it, and requests are welcome! Any fan fics or original fics, anything! See you in the end notes!

Jace and Cole, oh god, Jace and Cole. They were throwing plush planets and spaceships at each other, while the rest of the office (Dot and Paul and I) watched. You see, what was happening was something that is rumoured to have happened throughout all time. The Annual Chocolate War. The rules were simple, whoever gave up last, won the chocolate... Also, no hurting others. However, this year was different; we were joining in. This was our plan all along. Which is why I turned around and asked, "So, plan 'B' anyone?"  
"What about plan 'C'?" Dot asked cheerfully.  
"'C' for... Let me guess, crush?" Paul grumbled. He wasn't wrong though, Dot was always one for lovey dovey things,  
"What? It's a good plan!" she huffed,  
"No, you're trying to set me up with Jace, stop it." I rolled my eyes,  
"Oh! Here's an idea!" Paul piped up, unusually happily, "how about we... Give up!" there it is,  
"No." I put my foot down, "How long have we dealt with this? Five years! Five years of those idiots destroying our desks! We will not give up!" Big mistake,

  
Jace crawled over, making sure Cole didn't see him, "Did I... Hear you correctly? You won't... 'give up'? Are you in a team against us?" he accused,  
"I have to go!" Dot smiled politely,  
"same here, bye!" Paul smiled less politely,  
"Don't leave me!" I called out to them as they rushed out the door,  
Jace called over Cole, shielding himself from being pelted with the plush universe. Cole came over and looked at Jace questioningly from behind a pile of the toys. "It appears that Carla was planning on stealing the chocolate for herself." Jace explained, his arms crossed,  
I shook my head, smiling awkwardly, "Definitely." Cole replied,  
I huffed, and jumped off of the table I was sitting on, "What would it entail if I was?"  
"It would entail war and pain." Cole said grimly,  
"Bring It."I grinned.

  
My smile fell as I looked at the other two, who started to grin themselves, holding up the toys in my direction. I quickly jumped over a table and under my desk, only being grazed by a single alien. I could hear that the boys were pelting the back of the desk and huddled into the corner, quickly grabbing my toy horse from the top of my desk. Suddenly I heard arguing, Jace had accidentally wacked the other idiot, so I had a chance of escape! I breathed out, relieved... sort of.

  
Grabbing my phone, I started to plot my escape, 'while those two fight it out, I can run over to the break room and set up camp, maybe have some sort of blanket fort, maybe call in some... cavalry' I thought to myself, writing down a few steps to the plan, before hugging the horse. "No matter what they say, I am not too old for you." I told the horse. 'after that, I will set up in this bomb shelter and just... hope for the best.' I sighed after this thought, knowing the likelyhood of this plan working was low.

  
I breathed out and tried to relax, before quickly crawling behind another desk, again and again, until I reached the break room; which is actually just separated by a felt separator wall, but it seemed to do the trick. Then I ducked behind some of the bean bags, next to the TV. But when I looked up, "Hello, Carla..."


	2. Office hours pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office hours ending! Goodluck to our contestants...

I breathed out and tried to relax, before quickly crawling behind another desk, again and again, until I reached the break room; which is actually just separated by a felt separator wall, but it seemed to do the trick. Then I ducked behind some of the bean bags, next to the TV. But when I looked up, "Hello, Carla..."...

  
  
I jumped at the sound of Jace's voice and fell over some of the been bags, "woah, are you ok?" he asked, concerned,  
I nodded, quickly looking for any toys he was carrying, "You're unarmed... Why?"  
He laughed a bit awkwardly, "That may or may not be the problem..."  
I paused for a second, "Cole has all the weapons?!" I asked way louder than I'd hoped.  
Jace instantly shushed me and ducked behind the TV for a moment, before nodding a quick yes to me.  
I silenced myself and got into a hiding position near the blankets, listening out for any sign of Cole. Every squeak in the floorboards, I got closer to the pillows, untill finally; "Guys?"  
I ducked into the fluffy mountain with a large crash, keeping my eye on Jace, who was staring intently at what I assumed was Cole, like a dear trying desperately not to be noticed by the headlights. "Guys are you here?"  
I could hear Cole rifling through the pillows next to me and I forced myself not to move. He sighed and got back up, "This is pointless..." he mumbled, getting further away,  
I sighed and loosened myself up, was he going to give up?!

  
I smiled brightly, moving myself slightly to get more comfy, accidentally making a pillow fall off of my foot. I winced and pulled my foot away, hoping that Cole hadn't seen, but I could see the look on Jace's face, and it wasn't a good one. I suddenly felt someone tickling my feet. I had been discovered! I started to giggle and squirm, trying to escape my foul enemy. "Get your-", giggle, "hands-", snort, "off of-", giggle, "me!"  
I yanked my foot away and rolled myself into a makeshift blanket-burrito. But, oh, what a mistake that was. Cole grabbed me and started to twirl me around , "Come on, Carla, you know you can't last forever."  
"Neither can macaroni but it still tastes amazing!" I shouted back, clinging onto the cover.

  
There was a sudden noise, before I was put down gently onto the sofa. 'thankyou, Jace!' I sighed in my thoughts, before rushing out of the wrap and running back to the safety of my desk. I curled up and a thought suddenly hit me, 'wait, did Cole have any toys with him?' I hadn't seen him, but how could he have picked me up with toys in his hand..? I looked up and towards Cole's desk. Cole's glorious, toy-filled, desk. Jackpot! I rushed over and hid under the desk, grinning at the situation. And it was almost twelve o'clock. Just needed to wait about quarter of an hour, and we'd atleast split the chocolate. Just fifteen minutes.. - "Nohoho! Cole, stop!" I heard Jace giggle, "I-I'll give up!"  
I gasped, holding my fist to my heart, "You will be remembered..." I whispered, looking up at the desktop, a tear rolling down my cheek, "I'll win this for you, old friend."  
But I suddenly stopped. Thump thump thump thump. I grabbed one of the toys. Thump thump thump. I curled up further. Thump thump. I saw his feet. "Carla, wherever you are, just give up, Jace already did."

I considered my choices, I could stay silent, or I could tie his shoes together, risking my position.  
I carefully slid out my hands, gently untying the shoes, then pulling away as soon as his foot inched to the side. I quietly and carefully tied them together and shot back into my curled up position. I tried to hold my breath, hugging the alien to my chest, when I saw Cole try to step forward. He half stepped, before crashing to the ground. I lunged out of the desk and started to tickle him "REVENGE!"  
"You know I'm not ticklish right?" Cole said monotoned,  
"Of course I do!" I did not. "This'll probably just make you feel... Super awkward."  
"Sure. You belive that."  
I humfed, grumbling that it was unfair. I didn't notice that Cole managed to untie his shoe laces untill he started to escape. I jumped up and started to throw the toys at him, only hitting him once in about a hundred tries, which unfortunately gave him about a hundred toys to throw back at me with his apparently perfect aim. I rushed to grab my jacket from my chair and set it up as a defence, keeping my eye on the time there was ten more minutes. I just had to last ten more minutes of whatever this was, and I'd have at least half of the chocolate. "Hey, Carla. Will you give up if I give you your phone back?"

'What?'

"Because it's right here." Cole said, holding it over our barriers,

'WHAT?'

"Hello~?" He asked in a singing voice,

"I'll do anything." I suddenly said, "a-ny-thing."  
I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Then give up."  
"Anything else, maybe..?"  
"Oh this is a cute picture..."  
'how did he get my password?!'  
"I wonder what this folder is... 'get out'?"  
"I-I'll do it!" I sighed, "I'll... give up..."  
I sighed and stood up, holding my head low. "I give up, gimme back my phone, I'm changing the password."  
Cole smiled and stood up, handing me my phone and grabbing his chocolate, before grabbing his things and starting to walk out, "This was fun. You should join next year." He paused and handed me some chocolate.  
"Thanks." I sighed, before walking out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the en dof this year's Office Hours... Although it's technically last year's? Should I do another one?
> 
> Please, don't be afraid to ask for any rquests, and tll me if you'd like to see this return! Any critisism is welcome and... I'll see you next chapter.


	3. Just enjoy the ride...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, this one is heavily focsed on bullying, but I am fairly certain that it isn't a very graphic description and it does stop before anything very bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of Border Lands 3 (BECAUSE IT'S AMAZING) And I actually made this for my English class (which is also why It's quite shot), but I really liked the premise so I thought I'd give it to the world too.
> 
> Just a quick reminder that if you are being bullied, don't just let it happen! I know it's everywhere, and very cheesy, but tell someone! A teacher, your parents, a friend, anyone. (And I know that sometimes a parent can make things worse, but that doesn't mean there is nobody!)
> 
> Do  
Not  
Just  
Enjoy  
The  
Ride

I stepped out of my class, the day was finally over! I only had one more task after school; get home safe.  
  
Walking around the school, I took a small shortcut. This way was always much easier to come down. It’s quite small, so nobody really came here with a group and it was faster than walking around the whole school to the bus stop. But when there’s no sun to keep you warm, what once was a breeze becomes a blizzard.  
  
As I walked along the path, the sun moved behind a large grey cloud and the wind picked up. I sighed, but continued a little faster. Until I saw what looked like a group standing at the other side of the path. This could be either my friends or... them. But how would I know without walking into them anyway..?  
  
Walking forwards, my heart sped up. I couldn’t tell what I was meant to do. But I kept walking. When I got a meter away from the exit, I stopped and tried to make out who it was from there. Aside from giggling, I couldn’t see much other than one face. Cid’s face. Also known as ‘KillStorm’ on the internet. It was not my friends. But by now, the busses were starting to leave, I couldn’t be late.  
  
I stepped out slowly, hoping they wouldn’t notice, but as soon as one of their heads turned in my direction, I bolted. Running straight out onto the path- and then I suddenly felt my jumper pulled back, one of them had grabbed my hood. I struggled to get myself loose, but it was too late. I could hear the cackling.  
  
I was dragged back to the group and thrown down onto my knees. Right in front of a camera. This was what they did. Somehow, they got views and subs from posting horrible videos. That was who KillStorm was.  
  
Cid held me in place as he greeted the camera. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he held on tightly, still talking fine, a smirk in his tone. After a few minutes, I gave up. If I couldn’t escape now, trying would only make things worse. All I wanted to do was try and keep my face off of camera. I moved my head so that my hair was in the way of my face and tried very hard to keep it that way, with the wind trying just as hard as me to do the opposite.  
  
I tensed and I felt a hand brush my hair out of the way, “I know you’re just trying to do the world a favour, but you shouldn’t keep your face from my crew, I’m sure they’ll be very... kind about it.” he chuckled,  
I shook my head and tried to pull away again, but suddenly stopped and simply sat there. There was no way to get out of this. I had tried screaming before. It was time to just sit back and... enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this one, but I'll edit it soon and hopefully it'll be better then XD
> 
> Remember that there is always someone to talk to, don't enjoy the ride, break it down, make the whole damn amusement park bankrupt! I belive in you.


	4. A Still Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice knows that her time is up, at least for now, but she won’t let the cruel being who created this maze to win. She has to collect as many gems as she can before she dies, she has to let her friends win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene I wrote a wee while ago for a story chat with a few friends! For some clarity (because I would like to assume you haven’t stalked me and read the chats) Alice can tell the likelihood of all possibilities for the near future, and has been put into this maze with her friends, only one could leave and only with all four gems.

The girl walked along the winding pathways, every step she took more confident than the last. It wasn't that she was unaware of the deadly and rather speedy statue catching up to her, infact she was very well-informed of the death that she was doomed to, but that didn't stop her from making her way to a dead end, with a shimmering pink gem hidden inside of an elaborately pink decorated chest. “I won’t win this cruel ‘game’... But I will make sure that you don’t either.” She whispered, presumably to the games master.

She grabbed the gem and rushed out of the dead end back to another path, wary of any decoration, jumping at any sound. She was prepared for death, but she needed to be prepared for one of her peers to win. She had a five percent chance to win, but she didn't know the chance the others had, she just had to hope that she'd come across the right one in time.

As time went by, it was getting harder for her to focus on the gems, but she knew she was close, she could feel it. She could feel it, and suddenly she could hear... _it_. It was giggling, catching up to her. Alice stood her ground, as wobbly as she may have been. And looked straight at the creature. The entity was soon an object, covering its face, it's wings outstretched. Alice stared, winking each eye as soon as she had to, careful not to let it out of sight, "An angel, eh? it was either this or a zombie... Im not sure which one would be worse."

Walking backwards, Alice kept her eye on the predator, untill she bumped into a small compartment. Feeling around for a way to open it, she could feel decorations, and quickly found the handle, pulling out a blurry blob of green that she assumed was the gem. She would have admired it, had her life not been in the hands of this angel.

Smiling to herself, the girl began calling out to the others, "HEY, GUYS, I'M... I'M NOT SURE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, BUT IF YOU CAN, I'M BETWEEN THE PINK AND GREEN GEMS. WHEN YOU GET HERE, I WON'T BE ALIVE. PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE THE GEMS."  
She laughed and held the gems up, before putting her hand on her forehead in the shape of an 'L' at the angel, and sidestepping around it.

Quietly, Alice made her way past the angel and ran as far as she could to get to the middle of the gems, but her vision was beginning to blur, and her mind began to cloud with the vision of her own soon-to-be death. She stumbled and looked back, the angel suddenly grabbing hold of her wrist, "guess this is it..." she laughed slightly, "I'm not sure how I'm scared, I know I'll come back, but..."  
she stopped and shook her head dropping the crystals and nodding to the angel, "you got me."

She could have sworn that the moment before she blinked, she saw the angel’s stony face... _smile_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! One of my favourite moments of the story chat! (Even though it was one of my favourite character’s deaths...) I made it a while ago, only found it again tonight and thought I should post it up here.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is extremely welcome! (I really gotta get better at this shiz XD)
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter, have a good one!


End file.
